Lone Wolves
by Ivoryfur Of Forestclan
Summary: Wolf and Scarlet have been separated. Neither of them will stand for it anymore. Even if it means risking everything they've so worked for. Post Cress. Wolf/Scarlet, and Cinder/Kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you new strangers who've not once read my stories! I am ThetaSigma1963, and it's my pleasure to bring you this Lunar Chronicles story. I would've written something for this universe earlier, but I was too lazy to check for an option to write for it here. :P But it's here now, so enjoy!**

Wolf didn't want to accept it. He still had his hopes. He wanted to believe that Scarlet was alright, safe from any harm. But her being on Luna crushed those hopes under a terrible weight of what if's. What if she was already gone. What if she gave up on them. What if... What if... It drove Wolf mad with rage and sorrow for his alpha. Cinder was doing the best she could to keep him from going back to the beast with blood lust. Because it seemed like that's all he was now. Not normal, a Lunar who was programmed like a wolf. There was his name...

But now Cinder had Kai to be busy with. Everyone had someone else to take care of but him. Because Scarlet was on Luna. Even if they were going to get her back. Wolf didn't want to wait any longer. Because there was still the possibility she was already dead. And where would that leave him? Alone. The lone Wolf, doomed to howl at Luna, were his alpha had died. But there was that one sliver of hope left that she was alive. Alive, but that didn't mean untouched.

If she was still alive, then that meant they were torturing her. Since she had been traveling with them, some of the most wanted people on Earth. There was no chance that Scarlet was untouched. Wolf growled. He hated to think what they were torturing her with. He had almost come to the point where he couldn't control himself sometimes, because his emotions were too strong for him to handle. He'd almost hurt Cinder one time when he was out of control. And Wolf didn't plan on hurting anyone else. But nothing really went according to plan with them.

Thorne had been made blind after crashing to Earth with Cress. That wasn't part of their plan, to say the least. And Scarlet... Wolf cringed, pushing his thoughts away. No more outbursts, they couldn't bear another one. Wolf just sat in a spot for long periods of time on the Rampion, thinking of her. Scarlet. Every single quirk he loved about her. And it made him remember what and who he was.

Wolf heard footsteps coming down the hall of the Rampion and looked up to see Cinder, along with Kai trailing behind her. Wolf knew he was scared of him, since it was shown on his face when Kai first saw him. There was no doubt.

"Wolf...?" Cinder called his name. He only growled. Right now was the worst time to talk to him. But Cinder just didn't get the message.

"Wolf, come on. This isn't the time. We _are_ going to get Scarlet back." Cinder said. Then he snapped.

With a loud growl, he lunged at Cinder, knocking her to the floor. He followed.

"And how do you know that she's not _dead?!_ It's all your fault she's stuck up on Luna, Cinder! You could've saved her!" He snarled in her face, pure rage on his. Cinder closed her eyes, her jaw tightened.

"Wolf, I know. I've said sorry a thousand times, what more can I do?" She asked.

"What more can you do?! I know, let's get her _back, _with no injuries, and _then_ I'll forgive you!" Wolf roared, and he felt hands on his shoulders, prying him off of her. It was Kai.

"Hey, that's enough. What's done is done. It's not Cinder's fault." Kai said sternly. Wolf sneered.

"You can't say that. You weren't even there when it happened! You didn't see it! If you were in the same situation, wouldn't you feel the same?!" He shouted. Kai took a breath as calmly as he could.

"Wolf, I know you're upset. Cinder told me everything at this point. So even if I wasn't there, I can still get the general picture." He said, voice deep.

Wolf stood between Cinder and Kai, each glaring at them in turn, shoulders tensed and somewhat panting, before his head drooped and he surrendered.

"Alright... Just tell me that we'll be there soon, please?" He asked Cinder, looking at her with plea in his eyes. Cinder took a breath.

"We're going as fast as the Rampion will go, Wolf. Just hang on for awhile longer, yes?" She replied hopefully. Wolf sighed.

"I'll try. But you might want to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt anyone, like I almost did to you back in Africa." Wolf replied, sitting back down on the crate, entering his trance again.

Cinder exchanged a glance with Kai before they both turned and walked away, leaving Wolf to wallow by himself.

* * *

Scarlet hated every single moment of it. Being behind bars, in a Lunar prison, on Luna itself. And the worst part of it was she was separated from Wolf. She couldn't bear it.

Knowing that Wolf came from Luna, he knew that the punishments were bad. Scarlet hoped he didn't think she was dead.

Sure, they'd cut off one of her fingers already. She hoped that she would keep the other nine, meaning they'd come and get her before they could cut more off. She shuddered at the thought. She liked her fingers, and she planned on keeping them _on_ her hand rather then having them left somewhere on the floor. Gross.

Scarlet turned over to look through the bars of her cell.

"Oh Wolf, please come soon..." She whispered to herself.

But would he come? Cinder had to stop Levana, and that had to come before her. It _did_ come before her. The world and the moon over her. Yup, she was definitely second. At least, in her point of view.

Scarlet would stay alive on this darn rock for as long as she could, no matter what they did to her. Because nothing could get in the way of seeing Wolf again. Or so she hoped.

And a lone wolf howled somewhere on Earth.

**So, the end! Well, of chapter one. Did you all really think I'd end it here? You obviously don't know me very well. Well, this probably is your first time reading one of my stories, so..**

**I like getting reviews. So do me a whooping favor and click the review button down below?**

**R&R! (I say that a lot.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started the very first TLC Community. xD**

Cinder walked along with Kai for a bit before she stopped and leaned against the wall of the Rampion.

"Wolf can't last much longer without Scarlet, Kai. It might be that I'll go alone to start a revolution on Luna once we're there and you, Cress, Thorne, and everyone else goes to help Wolf find and rescue Scarlet." She said firmly.

"That's a really bad idea, Cinder. You can't go alone, not when you've lived on Earth for so many years. You don't know your way around Luna." Kai protested with equal firmness.

"Maybe not, but Scarlet needs to be brought back. Wolf said that in his time on Luna, he's seen the worst of torture. I can't- don't- want to imagine what they might be doing to her. I won't let her bear it for longer than she needs to." Cinder countered.

"Again, Cinder. Someone's gotta go with you, I won't let you go alone." Kai repeated. Cinder groaned.

"Stars, you've become more stubborn since the last time I saw you. Why can't you just go along with my judgement, it's usually always right!" Cinder said.

Kai smirked. "Your judgement, by far, is never right." He said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not dead, am I?" She shot back. Kai shrugged.

"Who said your judgement handled that too?" Cinder glared at him.

"Alright, alright. But Wolf will go after Scarlet once we get to Luna, and someone's gotta watch over him. No matter how tough he thinks he is, the Lunars living there can probably overpower him." Cinder said with a sigh.

"Well, we don't have an army. I'm impressed how you managed to stay out of Levana's hands all this time."

Cinder grinned, holding her arms. "Because I'm so clever." She said smugly. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Clever? Just clever, are you? I thought you were much more."

"Are you _flirting _with me, Kai?" A smug smile creeped up on Cinder's face as she tried her best not to fidget. _  
_

Kai grinned. "Maybe." He said.

"We're talking about plans for Luna and you're flirting with me."

"We have plenty of time before we reach Luna."

"I just hope Wolf will be okay..." Cinder said, trailing off.

Kai dropped the playful act. "He'll be fine. You said he was strong, right? I'm sure he's strong enough to last a bit longer."

"But he doesn't do anything anymore. He just sits still, staring at nothing for long periods of time. I don't want him to lose it." Cinder admitted.

"We can't do anything right now, the Rampion's going as fast as possible. The only thing to do right now is sit and wait."

* * *

Wolf had been listening to Cinder's conversation with her new boyfriend. It seemed that they were talking about him again.

It was good to know that Cinder at least cared about him, as that they were doing all they could to help him through his loss. Cinder even tried to set everyone on helping him get Scarlet back while she went on Lina alone, to which a agreed with Kai. A very bad plan.

There was no way Cinder could go and start a revolution on Luna alone. That was just a suicide wish. And just because she knew how to use her glamour, didnt mean that she could control Lunars, Wolf knew it was harder.

Earthens never stood a chance against the glamour. They had no practice with it. Wolf was pretty sure that Earthens didn't even know when they were being glamoured.

Wolf didn't hear anything else from the pair and slinked back to where his sitting crate was. Kai was right, there wasn't anything else to do but sit and wait.

* * *

Scarlet sat right smack-dab in the middle of her prison cell. She grumbled, thinking about how much the situation sucked. She had to get out of there.

"Im not losing faith in Wolf and the others, I'm just going to find a way out of this damn cell..." She said to herself.

Once she was out of the cell, she could live in hiding on Luna until they arrived. Because she hated her prison cell. There wasn't anything to do except look at the place where they'd cut a finger off. Which drove her mad.

She wasn't giving up hope on them. She wasn't. She was only going to get out of the hell hole.

Scarlet didn't know how Cinder could stand it. Cinder had been behind bars before, but maybe not in a Lunar prison. She assumed the Lunar prisons were much worse, since she'd never been in an Earthen cell.

She sighed. There probably wasn't any way out of where she was unless someone just randomly came along, unlocked her cell, and let her go, but that was never gonna happen.

Stars, she needed a miracle, or her friends. She couldn't get out herself. At least she wasn't a play thing for Lunar children learning how to use their glamour. That was terrible. She never wanted to go through that again.

Her thoughts trailed back to Wolf. Oh, how she'd love to be in his arms, safe right now. His warmth, instead of this dumb, cold cell. Their quiet conversations, and long periods of time sitting with each other, enjoying one another's presence.

She wished that was where she was right now.

* * *

Cinder was sitting around where she had fixed Iko up, cleaning all the tools she'd left out. She took a look over at the wrench she'd hurled at the wall when she found out about Farafrah. She cursed under her breath, picking it up and putting it away quickly. Upon looking up from her tools she saw Wolf standing there at the entrance.

"We should practice some more, Cinder." That was all Wolf said before he swiftly turned and left. Cinder bit her lip, thinking about what she'd said before.

_I'm afraid that... The more I fight her and the stronger I become, the more I'm turning into her. _

Cinder pushed it away. Kai had said otherwise. But she needed to practice more, no matter what she thought.

With one last look at her tools, she got up and followed Wolf out into the other room of the Rampion.

**So, chapter 2! I'm still not very familiar with writing for the characters yet. Chapter 3 will be the last random filler before they get to Luna, because it's just my practice for writing these guys.**

**R&R!**


End file.
